Chasin’ The Beat Of My Heart
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 1 |pictos = 107 (Both Players) |mode = Duet |dg = / |effort = 2 |from=TV show |tvfilm= |perf = Casey Motley (P1) May Or (P2) |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m27s}} "Chasin' the Beat of My Heart" by from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a boy who has short black hair. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a white dress shirt, as well as a pair of denim jeans. He accessorizes with gray sneakers that have black shoelaces. He resembles Austin. P2 P2 is a brunette girl. Her hair is tied into a braid that rests on her left shoulder. She is in a red sleeveless vest. Under that, she has a black T-shirt on. She is also wearing a pair of grey jeans, as well as a dark grey pair of sneakers with white shoelaces. She resembles Ally. Background The background resembles the concert from the song's debut episode Road Trips & Reunions. It is a club dance floor, and the wall behind the dancers projects pixelated silhouettes of them. The silhouettes are taken from different perspectives of the dancers, and come in different color schemes. Throughout much of the routine, the silhouettes are in shades of blue and purple with sky blue outlines. In the middle of the song, yellow tints decorate the tops of the silhouettes. During the choruses, pale pink pixels flash randomly on the wall. The rest of the routine includes more pixels creating various patterns on said wall. Around the sides of the wall are tiny spotlights. Hints of purple light fading in and out can be seen peeking out of the corners of the ceiling. Similar to the silhouettes' color schemes, much of the routine consists of blue and pink lights. Meanwhile, the middle of the routine is made up of purple and yellow lights. All of the lights except the light from the corners flash to the rhythm of the song. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine. Gold Move: Stick out your arms to the sides. ChasinTheBeatOfMyHeartGMP1.png|Gold Move (P1) Chasinthebeatofmyheart gm 2.png|Gold Move (P2) Chasinthebeatofmyheart gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * This is the third song by Austin & Ally '' in the series. It is followed by ''A Billion Hits ''and Can You Feel It?'' and succeeded by Me & You. All of them are in . Gallery ChasinTheBeatOfMyHeart.png|'' '' Chasin' the Beat of my Heart JDDP2 Menu.jpeg|''Chasin' The Beat of My Heart'' on the menu CTBOMH Coach Selection.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos Ross Lynch - Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart (from "Austin & Ally Turn It Up") Chasin’ the Beat of My Heart - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chasin’ The Beat Of My Heart - Just Dance Disney Party 2 References Site Navigation de:Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Disney Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Casey Motley Category:Average Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:May Or Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Ross Lynch